Vatlantis
Vatlantis (バトランティス帝国) is a large female-only empire that encompassing much of the Atlantis world. To date, Vatlantis is by far the largest and most powerful nation in Atlantis and is ruled by Empress Grace Stnclavia. Overview Government Vatlantis is governed by a single empress in a absolute monarchy fashion. Vatlantis' bureaucracy is also made of lords and nobles. There is no evidence of a legislative body or council, suggesting that the empress has complete dominance over the realm. Further. the empress can virtually do whatever she pleases, such as Empress Grace killing nobles and purging bureaucrats at will, showing no constitution or set of rules against the Empress. The line of Succession to empress seems to be hereditary with Aine being the empress after her mother and her younger sister Grace being the the next heiress. Population Valantine's society completely consists of female humans. Vatlantian males existed in the past. However, due to the prevalence of magic in females, males slowly died out especially with reproduction being possible with the genesis. The entire population of the dimension is said to only be 1/1000 that of earth's, roughly equaling only seven million. Due to the absence of males, sexual reproduction does not occur and sexual behavior is only for pleasure. Vatlantians however are able to reproduce through interaction with a Genesis, strange devices that exist throughout Vatlantis. Perhaps as result of being a female only population, the clothing of Vatlantis have higher exposure rate. Some have been shown wearing only as much underwear with only one layer on top. Royalties in general usually wear the least amount, barely covering up the most important place or wearing transparently cloth that could be compare to being stark naked. Romance based relationships and marriage also exists among Vatlantis. Due to being all females, almost all woman are mainly homosexuals (lesbians). However, this doesn't mean they are incapable of falling in love with males or are against doing so. Similarly, they can still find themselves sexually excited by males, even through their nervous at first by their unfamiliar body part. This makes them closer to being bisexual, as they are openly comfortable loving both genders. A prime example being Gravel, who both loves Aldia (a woman from Atlantis) and Hida Kizuna (a man from Lemuria). Another example can be seen with Zelsione, who had many women lovers and yet also found herself liking Kizuna. Zelshione would later give birth to a son, who became the first male to be born on Atlantis in ages. Geography Vatlantis is indicated as being located in the center or near-center of Atlantis. The environment is widely varied with coastline, mountains, plains, and grasslands within the empire. However due to the deterioration of the Genesis, Vatlantis, along with the rest of Atlantis, is slowly turning into a barren desert. Military Due to the small population of Vatlantis, the military is only estimated to be a few thousand at most. However Vatlantian soldiers are highly gifted in combat and with their magic are able to field brigands and also entire ships, thus making Vatlantis have thousands of brigands and massive fleets. Elite soldiers are recruited into the Imperial Guard. History Image Gallery File:Vatlantis.png| Trivia *In the anime official subtitles, it is also known as Batlantis. place Category:Dimension Category:Faction